Mom, There's Something You Should Know
by Tihan114
Summary: During the three year training period for the androids, Goku decides to take Gohan out for ice-cream. But things don't go as planned, as the waitress has other plans for Goku.
1. Prologue

Hey guys! What's up? I'm in a good mood right now so I'm going to write a new story today. It's Dragon Ball Z (obviously). Anyway, sorry, I am just going to start now. Here goes….

Prologue…

Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo had just finished their training session. They had only two years left before those androids would arrive. It was a tough session.

Since it was late, Goku decided to call off training for the rest of the day. Gohan couldn't agree more. He was breathing very heavily and his legs felt like jelly.

'_Wow'_ thought Goku. _'Gohan's really starting to get better at all this training and fighting stuff. Although, I think we all could use a break from all the training. Just for one day, yeah that's it. Tomorrow just me and Gohan will take a break. We can go to his favorite ice-cream shop. '_

He opened the house door and entered, followed by a half unconscious Gohan. Both boys' training gear was tattered and ripped all over. Chichi was cooking dinner so the guys decided to freshen up. Gohan went to his bedroom, rather slowly due to the fact of having not having much energy left. Once in his room, Gohan shut the door and began to think.

'_Wow, today was really hard. I don't know if I'll be able to keep up with Dad and Piccolo much longer. I guess I'll just have to keep trying,'_ he thought while picking out some pajamas and a towel. He and his dad were going to take a bath together outside.

Gohan went back down the stairs and out the door to meet up with his dad outside. His dad already had the big barrel outside, and it was filling up with some nice warm water. About five minutes later, Goku and Gohan were striping of their clothing and getting in the barrel. Once in they were in the tub and were in a comfortable position, Goku decided that now would be the time to tell his son about what he had planned for them tomorrow.

"So son,"

"Yeah,"

"What do you think of us going out tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, just the two of us. We can take a break from training and, I don't know get some ice-cream or something."

"Dad, are you sure that's Okay. I mean, those androids will be here in a couple years. Shouldn't we spend most of our time training, and not, you know, getting ice-cream?"

"It's just for one day, and besides we are going to need to get fully rested so we can be ready for future training sessions."

"Well, Okay dad, if you say so."

"Good, then it's settled. Tomorrow you and I are going to get some ice-cream."

"Goku, Gohan, your dinners ready!"

"Okay, we're coming Chichi!"

Goku and Gohan exited the barrel, dried off, and changed into some dry clothes. They both again, reentered their home.

"Mmm, that's smells really good Chichi. I can't wait to eat, I'm starving," said Goku.

"Well, have a seat, dinner will be served in just a moment," replied Chichi. "Gohan, would you please set the table for all of us."

Gohan walked over to the cabinets with all the fine silverware. He pulled out three plates, bowls, forks, knives, and spoons so he could set the table. It was hard to carry all of them at once, but he could manage. He put one of each item at three separate places on the table. Chichi had already put all the food in the center of the table, so when Gohan arrived, they dug in.

"Hey Chichi,"

"Yes, Goku,"

"Do you think it would be Okay if I took Gohan out for ice-cream tomorrow?"

"Sure, I guess. I can't stop you. But, I have just one question."

"What is it?"

"Will you be training at all tomorrow?"

"No, why?"

"Well. Since you're not, as soon as you and Gohan get back, I demand that he studies."

"But Chichi, I think Gohan's brain needs a break."

"What? Why? Why would you say that?"

"Well, it's just that Gohan works really hard doing both studying and training. I just think that he could use a break."

"Oh yeah, well think again. He's already falling behind and losing one day isn't going to make it any better.

"But Chichi-"

"No buts, Gohan is going to study tomorrow AND THAT'S FINAL."

Goku frowned but then it began to fade as he knew he would never win a fight with Chichi. Especially over Gohan's studying.

The dinner table was stayed silent for the rest of the evening. Gohan finished first. He put his dishes in the sink and on his way up to his bedroom, he heard his mother call.

"Gohan, I'll be up to tuck you in, in a second."

Gohan rolled his eyes. He continued up the stairs and into his bedroom. Once on his bed he fixed his pillow pulled back the covers and attempted to go to sleep. He honestly didn't know if whether or not he wanted tomorrow to come.

Well that's the Prologue. I know the title makes no sense no but trust me eventually it will. Eventually meaning more like the next chapter. Sorry it's so short. I think I should mention this now and I will. The rest of the story will be told in Gohan's POV (For those of you who don't know what that means, well, it means 'point of view.' So yeah, hit that review button and tell me what you think.

Also…

'' means thinking and…

"" means talking out loud.

I'm done; for real this time (with the prologue) so hit that review button.


	2. Yesterday

Hey Guys. Someone noticed this earlier so I'm going to tell you that I did make a mistake. I meant prologue instead of epilogue. I tried to fix it but for some of you it was too late. The title will make a lot more sense in this chapter than it did before. This chapter will definitely be longer and like I said it will be in Gohan's POV. Anyway, as you know I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters (sadly).Now I'm going to begin the real story now…

Yesterday I caught the one biggest and worst surprises of my life. My dad and the waitress were flirting with each other. At first I thought it was nothing, you know, just he was just trying to be friendly. And then my dad went to her house. This wouldn't have happened if I had just stayed in my seat. It all started yesterday…

Yesterday…

I awoke with the sun shining on my face. It was coming through my window obviously. I remembered last night's events; my parents arguing, a hard training session, and some other stuff. Then I remembered that today was the day my dad and I would go out for ice-cream. I decided to make my bed and get changed as my dad would probably take me in a few hours. I went to the bathroom to freshen up and ran down the stairs as fast as my legs would allow me.

As I suspected my mom would be making breakfast and my dad, well, eating breakfast.

"Goku, make sure you save some breakfast for Gohan," my mother said.

"Yeah, Okay Chichi," Dad replied still shoveling food down his throat.

I guess my dad had noticed my come down because he stopped eating and pulled a chair aside so I could sit next to him. He passed me a plate and I dug in as well.

A little while later my mom brought out the last of the food and she grabbed a plate for herself and began to eat.

Once again, we sat in silence. Only the sounds of chewing and slurping could be heard, mostly from dad. Mom had taught me how to eat properly, so when I ate it didn't make all that much noise. I could tell that she was becoming agitated from the look on her face. So, to avoid another fight I poked dad on the shoulder and whispered into his ear.

"Dad, I don't think mom appreciates you eating so loudly."

He swallowed the last of his eggs and whispered back to me.

"She never said anything before."

"Well, I think she might today, just look."

Goku looked over a Chichi, and to his surprise she looked like she was about to blow.

"Wow son, you're right. Thanks for telling me."

He continued to eat and quieter this time. It was still noticeable, but not as much as before.

Mom then looked over at me, upon the sudden quietness of the room. She smiled and I smiled back. She then got up from the table and carried most of our dishes to the sink. She came back a second time and took the remaining dishes.

"Ah, thanks Chichi, you really hit the spot."

"You're welcome Goku."

Dad decided to get up and go towards mom. I wasn't facing them, but I could tell from the noises they were making that they were doing **more,** than just dishes. I decided to go upstairs because I definitely did not want to get caught in the middle of what those two were doing. I began to work on my studies. They were boring of course, but there's nothing I can do about that. I must have worked for a while because the sun was at a higher point in the sky and when I looked down; I had done all my studies for today and started the next lesson's. I decided that I was hungry again and I wanted to see if my dad was ready to go yet.

I sensed that both my parents were together, so I figured I'd tell mom that I'd finished my studies and was ready to go out with dad. I arrived in the living room where I saw mom snuggled up in my dad's chest on the couch. She was sleeping while dad was not.

I quietly tip-toed over to my dad so I could ask him if it would be better to leave now, or later.

"Dad, are we leaving soon?" I asked in a whisper tone.

"Yeah, give me ten minutes. Go outside and call Nimbus for me, Okay?"

"Sure," I walked outside and a little away from the house before I called for Nimbus.

"FLYING NIMBUS," I shouted into the air. In seconds the floating yellow cloud appeared right in front of me. We had a great conversation, while a waited for my dad. Once he came out we hopped on Nimbus and flew away.

We arrived at the ice-cream parlor, relatively fast. But since Nimbus was a fast cloud, it's not really a surprise. We both hoped off the cloud and entered the shop. It was a huge place with multi-colored walls and polka dots. There were tables everywhere; big and small that were also multi-colored. The aroma of the place had so many different scents. There was soft music playing in the back ground, but that's not the best part. That would have to be there huge variety of ice-cream flavors. There was chocolate, strawberry, French vanilla, peach, cookies and crème, rocky road, cookie dough, mint chocolate chip, I mean I really could go on and on about this. Basically any flavor you can think of is there.

Dad and I picked out a nice yet small, red booth in the corner.

We sat down and waited for our waitress to come over.

"Son, do you know what you want?"

"Yup, the same thing I always get when we come here,"

"Oh, Okay,"

We didn't have much to talk about. It was really awkward. He looked at me and I looked at him and then we'd both look away. It became a game in a few minutes. Then finally after ten more minutes our waitress came.

She was real pretty. Her hair was brown and up in a bun with bangs tucked behind her ear. She also had a cute round nose that was perfectly aligned with the rest of her face. She had a great big smile upon her face. I guess you could say, she was_, 'attractive.'_

"Hi, "she said sweetly. "What brings you two the parlor today?"

"Well my son and I just wanted to take a short break from our everyday lives. We usually train."

"Wow," you must work out a lot, just look at those muscles, they're huge."

My dad smiled sheepishly.

"You must be really strong," she said feeling his biceps and triceps.

Whoa, was I seeing what I think I am. She's hitting on my dad. But it probably won't mean anything. He's happily married. I've got nothing to worry about.

"My name is Ella. May I take your order," she asked.

"Um yeah," my dad said. "I'll have 25 scoops of cookies and cream with, uh um, extra cookie pieces and chocolate sauce."

"Coming right up, I'll be right back."

"But wait, what about-" I started, but it was too late as she had already gone off. "Me," I said quietly. I cannot believe her. First she hits on my dad and then she completely blows me off like I'm not even there.

"Don't worry Gohan," dad said. "You and I can share."

"I smiled weakly." My mind was in other places right now. I needed to think, so I excused myself by going to the restroom. What a big mistake that was.

I don't know why this is bothering me so much.

I paced around the bathroom floor. Avoiding all the strange the looks all the other men were giving me.

'Dad would never cheat on mom, so I have nothing to worry about right? Right? I know, I'll just have to go out there and explain the situation so she can back off. I know I spent a lot of time in the bathroom so I decided to go back, so dad wouldn't worry. I opened the door and left. I paused as soon as I left. I could not believe what I'm seeing again.

Not only had Ella brought back the ice-cream, she had taken my seat and was eating the scoops in a bowl with him. I backed up far against the wall so neither could see me and I tried to listen to their conversation.

"So, what's a nice guy like you, do with a body like that?"

"Didn't I tell you? I like to train to fight."

"Wow, that's unique. What do you say? After my shifts over, we can go to my place and fight all you want."

Her voice was changing its tone. It was like when an innocent person finally wants to do something bad. Uh oh, this could be bad. _'It's alright Gohan just stay calm'_, I continued to tell myself. _'Dad will say no, we can go home and pretend like this day never happened.'_

"Okay, sure. I'd love to spar."

"Great, I'll be back soon." She got up, took all the dishes, and left. I decided to come back now. I didn't want to start a whole scene with dad, so I just casually started a conversation.

"Hey dad,"

"Hey son,"

"So, I uh, saw you talking to that girl."

"Oh, yeah, she's really nice. It turns out, she likes to spar too."

"Oh yeah, I bet she would," I mumbled.

"What'd you say?"

"It's nothing,"

Ella came back later with her coat.

"You ready to go," she asked.

"Sure," my dad said.

We all got up and left.

"We can take my car home if you want," she had said.

"Oh, Okay," said my dad.

"What about me dad?"

"You can take the nimbus home. I'll see you and your mother later, I guess." He turned around and starting walking with Ella. I waited until they were out of sight before I left. I flew home; I didn't feel like taking the nimbus. I just hoped the sky would take away my worries. And it did, until I touched ground again.

Once I felt the ground beneath my feet, I stared at the house in front of me. What would I tell mom? Should I even tell her? Would that be the right thing to do?

I swallowed my fears and thoughts as I entered the house. I had to face my mom, it was now or never.

"Mom, I'm home,"

She came running around the corner to me.

"Hey, honey, where's your father? Isn't he with you?

No mom, he's with another woman. No I can't say that, that would crush her. I decided to lie, for now.

"Um, no, actually, he's um, uh, running some errands." I was never good at lying. To my surprise, she bought it.

"Oh, Okay honey. Now go up stairs and study. Your books are waiting for you.

I walked upstairs, thinking about today's events. I opened my books and found it nearly impossible to focus.

'_What am I going to do?'_

Hey that's the end of this chapter. The next chapter will be the next day. This was all one big flashback of 'yesterday.' So hit the review button and tell me what you think so far. Bye!


	3. Stake-Out Part 1

Hey I'm back with chapter 2. I don't want to waste time so I'm going to get right into the story.

So, apparently my dad came back late last night. Well at least I thought so. He was definitely back because I sensed his energy. I didn't hear any arguments, so I'm guessing dad hadn't told mom yet. I did not want to be around when he did. I sat on the edge of my bed, thinking.

Should I be the one to tell mom? Will dad tell her? What if he's having an affair? No, that doesn't sound like dad. I have to know for sure. I know the perfect plan.

I smelt breakfast, so I'm guessing it was ready. I got up and went down stairs. Sure enough, my dad was once again stuffing his face. Mom continued to bring new dishes and recycle the old ones.

"Hey, morning sweetie," she said.

"Morning mom," I said back. I tried to sound as cheery as possible.

"Morning son," my dad said with his mouthful.

Mom gave him a slight frown, but it vanished when she looked back at me.

"Why don't you eat breakfast, and then study until your dad is ready for his training session with you," she said.

"Um, actually Chichi," my dad started.

Mom looked at dad. "What?"

"I am not training today. I think I'm just going to make a few stops to visit some friends."

Why couldn't he have just said, "I'm just going to see my new friend Ella?" It would have made my problem so much easier, I think.

"Oh, Okay, that sounds great, perfect actually. Now Gohan will have more time to study today than planned."

'_Oh, how great, studying, woo,'_ I couldn't help but think.

Today's breakfast, was actually, a lot less awkward than before. Given the circumstances, I'd say that is really bizarre. We made nice chat. In fact I'd completely forgotten about the whole 'dad cheating on mom thing.' At least I had, once I got into my room and began to study my mind began to wonder again. Then I'd remembered my plan from earlier. It was time to stake-out.

To do this, I had to be very careful. This meant getting caught would not be pretty. So, first I started with my research. I knew that everyday mom comes to check on me at around 3. Since it was 11, and my dad had already left, I have about four hours to figure out what the heck is going on with dad and this _'Ella'_ chick.

My next piece of research would be how to get there. I was stumped. I couldn't think of how to get there without Dad noticing my energy coming toward him. Dad had taken Nimbus, so that wasn't an option. Just then the answer to my problem came out of nowhere. By nowhere, I mean literally, Icarus had come to my window and was tapping the glass.

"Icarus," I exclaimed, running over to the window and opening it. Then I quickly hushed my voice because I didn't want mom to hear me. But it was just my luck; I had heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Icarus hide, I'll be right there," I whispered and slammed the window just in time for my mom to come in. I stood in front of the window with my back to it, just in case Icarus was still visible.

"Hey Gohan, I thought I'd heard a shout so came up here. Why are you standing in front of the window?" She walked closer to the window.

"Oh, yeah that was me."

"What did you say?"

"Oh that, I said, uh, um, lick your wrist."

"Why would you say that?" She took another step toward the window.

"Oh well, you see, since it was a multiple choice question, and that was one of the possible answers, I guess, I was surprised, to uh, see it there."

She was no longer paying attention to me. She kept her eyes on the window as if she was trying to see something. She took a step to the left of the window, as did I. She then moved to the right, followed by me. I think she found out I was trying to block her vision. I thought I'd failed when she said…

"WHAT IS THAT?"

"What is what?"

"That, that purple thing"

"I don't see anything, there"

"On the curtain, it looks like jelly." She pushed past me and felt the curtain and sure enough, there was something purple there. She rubbed his fingers against the substance then smelled it. "Yup, it's jelly," she said confidently. "Gohan, how many times have I asked you to make sure your room was spot-less?"

"You're right mom, I'm sorry."

"It's Okay, just try not to let this happen again."

"Okay mom, I promise."

"Good," she left the room.

Phew, I was so close to getting caught. I turned around about to open the window again when my mom stuck her head back into my room.

"Oh and Gohan,"

I turned around as fast as possible. She looked around me out the window, then back at me.

"Yeah,"

"Keep up the good work," she said and then left, for real this time.

I decided to close my door. I went to the window for the final time and opened it. Icarus came floating up slowly to the window.

"Sorry, boy," I said.

He put his head down and let me pet him. Then I told him my plan.

"Icarus you are a life saver. You are also one of best friends. Now I need you to do me a favor." He nodded his head. For a baby dragon, he was really smart. I proceeded to speak.

"I need to know what my dad's up to, but I don't want him to know I'm following him. That's where you come in to play. Listen this is the important part. I need you to follow him. I'll fly on your back so I can take note of what's going on.

Icarus nodded. I hopped out the window and onto his back. Since Icarus could sense energy too, that made everything a lot easier.

"Follow that big energy Icarus," I told him. He did as I told him and in seconds we took flight. I just hope mom won't go back into my room.

To my surprise, dad was right. He was going to more than one person's house. I recognized this route anywhere. Pretty soon we were flying over a large body of water. Yup, we were definitely going to Master Roshi's house. Once we got close I hopped of Icarus and told him to stay close, while I stake out. I made sure my energy was undetectable, before I crept by the window of the house.

My back was pushed up against the wall and that's when I began to listen to the conversation. I sensed that Krillan, Bulma, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, and Master Roshi (obviously) were there with dad. They'd been in conversation for only a few minutes and weren't that far along.

'Perfect,' I thought. 'Now I can attempt to catch up with the issue.'

"Is she pretty," I'd heard Yamcha.

"Um, I don't know, I guess," said dad.

"Goku, how could you let this happen?" asked Bulma.

"Yeah, Chichi might be crushed when she hears about this."

"Really," asked my dad.

"_What did he do? What did he do?"_ I asked myself.

"Yes, Goku," said Bulma. "Girls hate when guys do that behind their backs."

"So, should I tell her?" asked my dad.

"Yes"

"No"

I heard both. Then I heard both sides of the story.

"He has to tell her," said Bulma.

"No he doesn't," said Yamcha.

"And why not," Bulma said defensively.

"It could mean the end of his marriage," said Krillan. I sensed he moved closer to dad. "Would you really want to get a divorce Chichi? Do you have any idea of what that might do to Gohan?"

'_I would go insane,'_ I thought.

"You guys are right. I going to go talk to Ella before anything else happens," my dad said.

I sensed he was making his way towards the door. Oh, crap. I jumped into the ocean and hid myself.

"Thanks guys," and that was the final thing he said before he called Nimbus and left.

I popped my head out of the water and I found Icarus a little further out the sea.

"Icarus," I said and then swam over to him. He turned and looked at me. "We have a new destination," I said with a hint of mischief and relief and my voice. "Next stop, Ella's house."

I got on Icarus' back and we were on our way.

Yeah so that's it for this chapter. Right now, to me, its 3:07 a.m. Yeah, it's late. See you in chapter 3.


	4. Stake-Out Part 2

Hey it's me, and I'm back with chapter three (sighs, lame,). Okay, so a lot of you really want me to update, so I will. Sorry for the short chapters, but I'll try to make 'em longer. No more of my pathetic crap, on with the story…

"Icarus, slow down some, we don't want dad to pick up on your energy," I said.

He slowed down some, but we were still going fast. I didn't say anything though; I didn't want to sound mean. I sensed my dad had landed. He was close to South City. I knew the area. There weren't many houses along the outside of the city. I looked around and then spotted my dad knocking on one of house's doors. I guessed it was Ella's.

"Icarus, go over to that wooded area over there," I said pointing at it. He did as told and we landed.

"Stay here boy, I'll be back soon," I said sliding off his back. I looked back at the house where my dad was standing by and I saw that Ella had opened the door and they were talking. I decided to move in closer. Thanks to my saiyan genes I could hear their conversation from 10 yards away.

"Hey Goku, I didn't realize you were coming by today."

"Uh, yeah, well, I'm here."

"Would you like to come in?"

"Actually we should talk,"

"Okay, come inside, I made some warm, delicious soup if you want some."

I swear she did that on purpose. She probably knows dad would never miss an invitation for food.

"Okay,"

Ella opened the door some more, to make room for Goku to come in. Once my dad was in, I moved closer to the house, but on the way I tripped over some sticks. Ella looked back before closing the door. Luckily, she didn't see me. She shrugged her shoulders and closed the door.

Once again, I pushed my back up against the wall and tried to listen to the conversation going on inside. Her window was close to the ground, so I could look through without flying. I saw that Ella had handed my dad a huge bowl of soup and a spoon. They sat on the couch and ate in peace. The real conversation began when my dad finished.

"Ella, we really need to talk."

"Sure, about what?" She asked in a super low, sexy voice.

"Well, um, I don't think I can-" he was caught off. Ella stuck her tongue down his throat.

'_Dad, pull away,_' I thought. _'Pull away dad.'_

Sure enough, he did pull away, only after a few seconds past though.

"Yes we can Goku, we can."

"But you didn't even know what I was going to say."

"It doesn't matter, whatever it is, we can," she said tugging on his shirt.

What is she doing? Doesn't she know that he's married? Of course not, he doesn't wear his wedding ring. Still, didn't he tell her?

"Stop it, please," I'd heard dad say.

"Why," Ella asked abruptly.

"This can't happen," my dad said. As soon as the words were out his mouth she did something completely uncalled for. She slapped him across the face and then started…crying?

Ella buried her face in her hands. She seemed to sob harder and harder by the minute.

Yeah, give it to her dad. She deserves it. I began to cheer in my mind. I did until I heard the next few sentences come out of dad's mouth.

"No, don't cry, it's for the best," He was trying to soothe her.

She looked up, her face was red. I couldn't tell if it was from all the crying or if she was just so mad. My question was about to be answered…

"Yeah, I'm sure it is you bitch."

"No you don't understand," Goku said. She seemed to lighten up, but only a tad.

"What?" She asked with hope.

"Well, you see, I'm married."

It's about time you told her dad.

"So,"

"So, we can't do this."

"You had no problem with it, when we were making out last night for six hours. What changed?

"I didn't know how bad it was until today."

"But it's really not that bad,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if Chichi, doesn't know you're doing this than, it can't be that bad."

"But, girls don't like when people do that behind their backs."

"What do you know about girls? And besides, it's not bad, if you don't get caught."

No dad, don't fall for it.

"I guess, it might be Okay," she said lowering her voice going in for the kiss.

"No!" I screamed but then quickly covered my mouth. But it was too late. Ella and my dad had turned to the window. I knew Ella saw me. She sent me a death glare. I quickly got up and started flying at full speed.

"Sorry Icarus," I called back. I continued to fly, only looking back once. The house was disappearing faster and faster. I saw my dad had come outside, but he hadn't followed me. I landed at home. I was about to go in the front door when I remembered that I had snuck out. I flew up to my window, and that's when I saw her. My mom was in my room and staring dead at me.

"Son Gohan, where had your butt been for past two hours?"

"Well you see mom, since I was studying the outdoor, I thought huh, what better way learn about the outdoors, than be outdoors." I was getting better at lying, but it was still bad.

"For two hours?"

"Yeah, you know snails and such."

"Okay…."

"You know, I really should start studying again, so can you make me a snack?"

"Okay, I will. Keep up the good work then, Gohan."

"Thanks mom. I promise I'll be finished by the time you get back up here."

"Okay," she said then left.

Once she was gone I was about to close my door when I heard another door open.

"Goku, you're back soon."

"Yeah, where's Gohan?"

"He's upstairs studying."

"He is, really?"

Oh no, dad must have saw me too. Damn it.

"Yeah, why, is there something I should know?"

Absolutely mom, he's just not telling you.

"No"

"Well good. I'm making lunch so be ready to eat in about an hour."

"Uh well, actually Chichi, I'm not hungry. I kind of, already ate."

"Okay, well your appetite might come back in an hour so I'm making you some anyway.

"Okay, thanks Chichi. I'm going upstairs to see Gohan now."

"Okay"

I heard footsteps so I jumped right into my seat and pretended to study. He walked in the room and softly closed the door.

"Hey son,"

"Hey dad,"

"So son, you want to tell me, what you were doing at Ella's house.

I can't lie to dad. I never have been able to.

"Dad, I have this problem. I need your help, you see have this problem, and only you can answer it."

"Okay, keep talking."

"You see I get this feeling that…"

"Yeah…"

"I think that…"

"What is it son?"

"You see I know a guy, who knew this guy, who knew this guy, who knew this guy, who knew this guy, who knew this guy…"

"You mean Krillan?"

"Sure,"

"Okay, continue,"

"Well you see, I think his friend may be cheating on his girlfriend. I caught them kissing and well I don't know if I should tell the original girlfriend."

"Are you talking about Yamcha? Is he cheating on Bulma again?"

"Dad, I… I think I should stay out of it. What do you think?

"I mean son, it's really up to you."

'_Great,'_ I thought.

"Son, I have a problem."

I looked up at my dad.

"What is it?"

"Well, you know Ella, right? The pretty-ish girl from the parlor. "

"Yeah, of course"

"Well it's just that she-"

"She what?"

"Yes Goku, she what?" asked a voice from behind.

"Chichi, we didn't hear you come in,"

"Perhaps you didn't hear me Goku?" She paused and I can tell she wasn't happy.

"What did she do?"

Wahoo. Finished this chapter. Started working on the next chapter while you're reading this. Be ready… See ya.


	5. Getting Caught

Hey, what's up, this chapter four. Still in a good mood for now. Some of you may recognize this fight scene from F.R.I.E.N.D.S. I tweaked it a little. God, I love that show. Starting Chapter 4 now…

"What the hell happened, Goku," my mom asked for the third time.

"Look, Chichi, when it started out, I was just trying to be nice to her because she was our waitress. But soon, one thing led to another and then we were… kissing," said Dad.

I could tell from the look on my mom's face that she was hurt.

"We only did it once. I swear… it didn't mean anything to me."

"Yeah, right," she said almost in tears.

"Really, Chichi, I was thinking of you that entire time."

"Sure," she said sarcastically.

"Look I'm sorry. I never meant for you to find out."

"Oh please, I'm sure you wanted to get caught."

"That is so not true."

"You know what, I just really need to be away from you right now," she said and then left the room with tears falling freely from her eyes.

I had never felt so sorry for my dad, in my entire life.

Dad sighed. He turned to me and then his eyes went straight to the window. In just a few seconds he had opened the window and left. Now, mom was hurt, dad was probably hurting too. As for me, I just felt like crying, but I didn't. I continued to study as if nothing had happened.

Mom came upstairs to tell me lunch was ready. I could see from her face that she had only stopped crying to come up here. Her eyes were red and puffy. They still had that glossy look in them.

"Lunch is ready," she croaked.

"Thanks mom, I'll go down in a few minutes."

"Okay."

I turned away from my mom. I couldn't stand looking at her like this. Once she left, it was my turn to cry. I didn't cry as much or as hard as she probably did. I got off my chair and headed downstairs. I wiped any remaining tears from my face before I walked into the kitchen. Mom was already eating so I pulled up a chair next to her and ate too.

Once again, the dinner table was quiet and awkward. There was the occasional sniffle coming from mom, but I chose to ignore it. I didn't want to get her all worked up again.

I was about to head up to my bedroom, when mom called for me.

"Gohan,"

"Yeah,"

"Did your father say anything about where he is or when he would be back?"

"No, I'm sorry mom, he didn't."

"It's Okay, don't be."

"No, it's not mom. You're hurting because of him."

"It's no big deal."

"I'll let you know if I sense that he's close."

"Thank you Gohan."

I didn't know if I should feel bad for dad or if I should be angry with him. I didn't feel like studying. I crawled into my bed even though it was four in the afternoon. I didn't care. All I ever wanted was to just get in three years of training without any interruption and instead, I get this, this crap. Time began to fly by and before I knew it, it was 11 o'clock.

I must have taken a nap without realizing it. I climbed out of my bed and turned on my desk lamp. I sensed mom was in her room sleeping. I thought she must've cried herself to sleep. I was hungry, but I decided not to wake her up. She needed rest, especially after a day like today.

I went downstairs to see if there was any left over lunch. There was and plenty of it considering dad wasn't there today. I helped myself to a large bowl of noodles, but I stopped as I saw the front door begin to open. I didn't know who it was, partially because no one ever came to visit past 10. I got on guard until I noticed it was my dad. I guess he was startled to see me awake because he jumped a little.

"Son, you scared me," he whispered.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was you."

"Where's your mother?"

"She's in her bedroom, sleeping."

"Okay, well I'm going to crash on the couch."

"Okay, you hungry though?"

"Yeah, sure"

"I have some leftovers on the table. You can share it with me… if you want to."

Dad smiled weakly. He then followed me into the kitchen and we began to eat.

"Your mom's still pretty mad at me right?"

"Yeah, but dad can I ask you something?"

"Yeah,"

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know, why'd you _'do it'_ with Ella?"

"Whoa, what are you talking about son? I didn't do _that_. We just made-out for a while."

"Oh, but why? Didn't you know that, that is wrong?

"Son, you know how I grew up without a real education or any of that other stuff your mother has you do?"

I nodded in response.

"Well, since I didn't have any contact with another person besides my grandpa until I was twelve, I hadn't learned anything about the real world. I didn't even know anything about marriage until I met your mother as a teenager. I never had a real relationship with anyone person before. The whole concept of girls and kissing and romance was a new thing to me. I didn't know about what I did with Ella was wrong either."

"Oh, this whole situation makes a lot more sense to me now," I said.

"I realized what I did was wrong, but now I think it's too late."

"Dad, I'm sorry."

"Do you think your mother will find a way to forgive me?"

"I think she will."

"I think she will too," said my mom. She was standing underneath the doorway. She was smiling. "I'm sorry Goku. I had completely forgotten that you grew up in the woods. I know now, that you never really meant any real harm."

"Thanks Chichi," my dad said and got up and hugged her.

"But you ever do this again and you better believe I won't forgive you."

"Deal," said my dad. They moved in for the kiss. That was my cue. I left for bed knowing that everything would be okay now.

I had never hadn't had a better night's sleep in days. Everything that week was perfect. Dad, Piccolo and I got back to regular training sessions. It was perfect. The whole Ella situation had been forgotten. At least it had been, until one day.

The phone rang and I was going to go answer it but mom beat me to it. I was curious. Who would be calling us? I went another phone in the house and picked it up to see who was calling us. Once I heard the voice, I dropped the phone.

I couldn't help but think _'What the hell does she want now?'_

That's that end of this chapter. Sorry it's so short. Not much else to say except hit that review button and tell me what you think.


	6. Conversing With Ella

Hey, it's me. I'm back. Two chapters in one day, how cool am I?

Even though the phone dropped I could still hear her voice.

"Hi,"

"Hello," my mother said.

"Hi, can I speak to Goku please?"

"Sorry, he's busy, can I take a message?"

"Um, sure, can you tell him that Ella called?"

"Ella," mom sounded confused. Then all the sudden her voice changed. "I'm sorry; you've got the wrong number."

"But you just said Goku was here."

"What do _you_ need him for," she said with extra emphasis on the word 'you.'

"He left his hot and sexy girlfriend all alone here the other night, and he didn't come back."

She was pushing mom over the edge. "Goku doesn't have a girlfriend, he's married."

"Well he had no problem with that when he made love to me the other night."

She lied. She did it on purpose too. She continued to talk.

"He said something about his wife, you know, kicking him out, or something."

Mom didn't speak at all.

"Well at least tell him I called," Ella said then hung up.

Oh my gosh. She did not just do that. I quickly put the phone and casually walked away like I'd heard nothing. I saw mom, she was heading towards the front door. I think she was going to go confront dad. I ran towards the door and blocked her from leaving.

"Hey mom, where ya going?"

"Out,"

"To do what?"

"To talk to your father. Now move,"

"You know he's training, want me to get him for you?"

"Fine,"

I rushed outside. Dad and Piccolo were still sparring.

"Dad," I called.

He didn't hear me, I guess. I tried again.

"Dad," still no luck what so ever. I decided I would have to jump in the middle of their spar. I had no idea how to though. They were moving too fast. I waited and observed to see if there was any particular pattern in the way they were moving. I fired at them in different directions till finally got their attention.

"Gohan, what's up?" asked Dad.

"Dad we have a big problem."

"Well what could be so important that you had to interrupt?" asked Piccolo.

"Ella called," I said.

Dad smile quickly faded from his face.

"Hmm, Ella?" Piccolo said in confusion.

"I'm sorry Piccolo, I have to quit for today," said Dad. He flew down towards me. "What did she say?"

"She said you left her all alone the other night and that you… made love to her?" That second part I'd said in confusion, due to not knowing the full concept.

"What? I never did that."

"That's not the worst part. Mom heard the conversation too."

"That's impossible,"

"Well, mom thinks you did do it. She's really mad and she's looking for you."

"Okay, we need to go see her right now, your mom, I mean."

"Okay, you do that, but I have to go do something. I'll be back soon," I said then flew off.

I didn't want dad to face mom all alone, but I **had** to go see Ella. I needed to figure out what she was doing and why she was doing it. I got close to South City then looked around. I found her house and flew down to it. Once I got to her doorstep, I pounded on the door. She opened it rather quickly.

"Goku is that-" She stopped when she realized it was me. "What do you want?" She had a sudden attitude in her voice.

"What I want, is to know, why you keep hitting on my dad even though you know he's married."

"I keep doing it, because I like him."

"So what? You think that if you do it enough times he'll come crawling over to you."

"Yeah."

"Well, it's not going to work. He loves his wife. And she loves him back"

"That's not the impression I got, when he came and told me his wife kicked him out."

"She was furious with him over something you made him do."

"So?"

"So, why can't you just leave us alone?"

"I feel like we are going in a circle. I already told you I like him."

"I already told you he's married."

"Look, his wife kicked him out; I thought that it would be a good time to make my move."

"Yeah like a few weeks ago. Besides, she didn't really even kick him out. My dad just needed some space."

"Well than why'd he come back to me?"

"He went back to you?"

"Of course, he likes me too."

"He doesn't like you anymore. You cause too many problems."

"It's not me who causes problems. It's his bitchy wife."

She knew she was irritating me. She kept at it.

"You know," I said. "I have one question."

"What did my dad say to you when he came here that night you claim, my mom kicked him out?"

She didn't say anything. I took that to meaning what he said wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"He told you to stop hanging out with him, didn't he?"

"Maybe…"

"You didn't have sex did you? You lied over the phone, didn't you?"

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"You know one of these days, you're going to get what's you deserve," I said turning around about to take flight.

"Oh got to hell you little brat."

I ignored that last comment and hit the skies. I soon arrived back at home. From the looks of it, their argument had just ended. I don't think dad won because he was sitting outside on a tree stump frowning.

"Hey dad," I said.

"Hey son," he said and then sighed.

"How'd the argument go?"

"Not well, she doesn't believe me."

"Dad, I think I know a way to get mom to believe you."

"Really?"

"Oh yes daddy." I smiled almost evilly.

"How?"

"One little word I would like to call Revenge."

"Revenge? But you're not one, to give someone revenge."

"Yes, I know, but that was before some strange chick tried to pull apart my family. I have the perfect plan. Get your acting skills ready. I'll be right back. I just need to talk to mom for a second." I hurried into the house in search for mom. I sensed she was in her bedroom, so that's where I went.

"Mom"

"What," she snapped at me.

"Look I know you're mad at dad and you probably think he hurt you again but here me out, he really didn't."

She looked at me. "Oh please Gohan, don't try to defend your father."

"What if I told you that there was a way to prove to you that dad's not lying?"

Mom looked at me curiously. "Keep talking."

"Mom we're going to Ella's house."

"Why?"

"You'll see, but I recommend bringing something, in case you feel the need to hit something," I said all mysterious like.

"Okay…" She looked at me funny.

"You'll see, trust me," I said. "Come outside when you're ready." I turned around and raced for my dad. He was still outside.

"Alright dad, here's the deal…"

Whoa, what's Gohan got planned? I'm thinking maybe two chapters left. I'll also need a new idea for a story so if you've got one let me know. Again sorry for the shortness. Hit that review button and tell me what you think. Till Chapter 6


	7. The End Of Ella

Wow, it's been a long time since I updated (15 days to be exact) and I apologize. I hope you all are enjoying the New Year, if not, pray for it to be better. I know a lot of you are anxious for me to finish this story. I might put the epilogue in this chapter or make it a new one. I'm not sure yet. I'm going to start now. Here goes, the final chapter…

**Last time**… (A/N Just because it's been a long time since I updated.)

"Mom we're going to Ella's house."

"Why?"

"You'll see, but I recommend bringing something, in case you feel the need to hit something," I said all mysterious like.

"Okay…" She looked at me funny.

"You'll see, trust me," I said. "Come outside when you're ready." I turned around and raced for my dad. He was still outside.

"Alright dad, here's the deal…"

**The Continuation…**

"Alright Dad, do you understand now?" I asked for the fourth time.

"I think so," he said.

"Good, now all we have to do is wait for mom and then we can leave."

"Your mother's coming with us?"

I slapped my forehead. "Do you need me to repeat the plan again?"

"No, I think I get it. Nobody will get hurt right?"

Mom came outside. She was unusually calm, which worried me a little. What scared me though, was the weapon she held tightly in her hand. Dad and I cowered back a little, at the sight of it.

"You ready to go mom?" I asked, not taking my eyes of the large metal pan.

"Sure, why not," she said.

"Dad you better go first. Mom and I will catch up with you. We'll only be a few minutes behind you. We don't want Ella to see us."

"Right," said dad taking flight.

Mom and I watched him and then once he was barely in sight, I scooped up mom and headed towards Ella's house.

I just barely saw dad when I landed. He was standing at the doorstep talking to Ella. I put mom down and we hid behind the tree. I could hear them talking.

"What are they talking about?" Mom asked.

"Sh mom, I can't hear them."

They finished talking and dad went inside. He left the door slightly cracked just like I had suggested in my brilliant plan, (If I do say so myself.)

Mom and I walked up closer to the house. I peered into the window. Ella's back was to the window.

"Do you know what they're saying?" Mom asked again.

"No, the window is closed. Let me just send the signal to dad."

"What signal?"

Dad was facing the window. He looked at me. Then I gave the signal. I swiped my finger past my nose.

"Wait, what does that mean…? I mean the signal."

"It means mom, we're going in." I smiled, almost evilly.

She gave me this weird look, a look that said, "What the hell?"

"Just listen," I said as if reading her mind.

She nodded.

"I'm going in through the door. I'll pull you in through the window."

"Wait, why can't I go through in with the door like you?"

"Because, I'll have to close the door and that'll create a distraction. Then Ella will go check it out and that is when I pull you in through the window."

Mom again nodded.

I slowly crept in through the door. I creaked slowly and dad and Ella turned around.

"What was that?" I heard her ask. She began to stand up.

"I don't know," dad said. "Probably just the wind."

"Okay," she said sitting back down.

I began to go in and once again the door creaked.

"Shut up," I mumbled. I managed to get inside and what was meant to be a slight close of the door was actually a really loud slam. "Damn it," I whispered again to myself and dove on the floor behind the table so she wouldn't see me.

"Okay… What the hell was that?"Ella asked.

This time she actually stood up and headed for the door. Now was my chance. I quickly moved toward the window and opened it at the same exact moment Ella opened the door. As fast as I could, I grabbed mom and hauled her through the window.

"Huh, I thought I heard something," said Ella looking outside. She walked back to the couch where she and dad sat.

"So," she said. "We lost quite a lot of time from each other. I was starting to think I would never see you again."

"Um actually Ella…"

"Sh, don't talk," she whispered going in for the kiss.

Mom was about to jump out and say something when I grabbed her arm.

"Mom, don't do it," I whispered.

She stayed in place.

A few seconds later Ella broke the kiss.

"Are you into this Goku?"

"Uh…" dad said then looked at me. I swiped my nose again and then he answered. "As a matter of I did, I've missed you for a while now."

"Really," she said unbelievingly. "That's good."

They kissed for a good seven seconds and then stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" dad asked.

"Well, I just have one question."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Are you done seeing your wife?"

"Absolutely."

"Yay," she stood up and clapped her hands in joy.

I noticed mom was getting angry. She was holding it in. She was trying so hard.

"Now all the lying and saying that we had sex and stuff can stop and we can do it for real."

"YOU LIED!" Came the shout from mom. She stood up full of anger.

"Ah, Goku what's she doing here!" Ella shrieked.

"Finding out that my dad never lied and it was all you fault, that's what," I said standing up also.

Ella looked at all of us, repeatedly. "You guys are sick. You know what, I should call the cops."

"Oh, I don't think so," I said.

"And why not?" she asked.

"Well you call the cops and it'll be your grave," I say.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Mom," I said. "I think Ella needs a demonstration."

Just then mom pulled out her deadly weapon. It was… The Frying Pan of Doom.

"So what, it's just a plate. It's never going to hurt anybody."

Dad couldn't help but suppress a laugh.

Mom got closer and closer to Ella. She was starting to get creped out, the closer mom got.

"Goku save me," she shrieked again.

"I don't think so," says mom holding the heavy metal plate in her hand. She swung the weapon and wacked Ella with great force and power on the head. Ella, of course, blacked out.


	8. Epilogue

Hey guys king of in a rush now, so this will be short. This is the epilogue, like what happens afterward. Here goes…

Since the incident Ella, well, she recovered. She didn't remember anything though, which was good for us. She had no memory of even falling in love with my dad. What was strange however, was whenever she saw my mom, she shivered as if knowing something bad had happened to her.

We don't really go to the ice cream parlor anymore, for the fear of another Ella. As for mom's and dad's relationship, Mom promised to never lose faith in dad again. Dad, well he promised to never go out with anyone other than her. They made up with this so called "making-love" thing. Kami knows what that is.

For me, I just went back to my normal life, well as normal as it could get. My contrast of a life between training and studying. I had eventually forgotten about Ella.

Everything was Okay again.

THE END.

I know a crappy ending. It's very short, I know, but I felt it was needed. So I'm going to start my new story soon. Hopefully the ending won't be as crappy as this one.


End file.
